L'exutoire
by JackB
Summary: Derek est désormais chef de l'équipe du BAU à la place de Hotchner. être chef c'est stressant et quoi de mieux que de trouver un exutoire pour relâcher son stresse ? Slash Hotch/Derek PWP


Voici un petit OS sur le couple Hotch/Morgan, je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment prisé mais j'avais envie de faire une fanfic sur ces deux personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La place de chef de Hotchner avait été pourvu à Morgan. La direction n'avait plus confiance en l'ancien chef, et souhaitais que quelqu'un d'aussi compètent que Morgan prenne sa place. Le brun avait d'abord été surpris, il n'avait pas penser être chef de cette équipe et encore moins de devoir reprendre la place de son supérieur alors ce ce dernier restais à leurs coté. Certes il avait la carrure et l'âme d'un chef, mais c'était tout de même étrange d'être celui qui donne les ordres du jour au lendemain.

Morgan s'en sortait pourtant à merveille, à cette place. Bien-sur Rossi et Hotchner l'aidait, car malgré tout c'était stressant. Mais c'était lui qui avait la responsabilité des actions de l'équipe, c'est lui qui ordonnais la marche à suivre et il était clair que quand il recevais les ordres sa vie était beaucoup plus tranquille qu'actuellement.

Le brun était assis sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient en mission, et autant dire que cela se passait mal et Derek s'angoissait à l'idée de rater cette mission. Demain, il devrait devrais donner des ordres baser sur une stratégie qu'il était censé élaborer. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, il y avait toujours un risque pour tout les agents qu'il enverrais. Rien ne pouvait se passer sans accroc et cela lui retournais l'estomac. Est-ce que Hotchner aussi devait choisir des stratégies d'action en ayant conscience que cela ne se passerait forcement pas bien. Comment faisait-il pour avoir bonne conscience après ?

Morgan s'allongea sur son lit en se rongeant les sangs. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il décida qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne les rennes et qu'il arrête de se morfondre, il n'avait qu'une solution pour s'en sortir, c'était d'aller parler à son ex-supérieur. Il avança dans le couloir de l'hôtel en direction de la chambre de Hotch. En passant il entendit trois de ses coéquipiers rigoler. C'était Reid, Émilie et JJ qui décompressaient tranquillement dans une chambre, se racontant probablement des blagues ou des anecdotes sur leur vie respective. Il arriva devant la chambre de son supérieur, il toqua.

- Entrez ! Fit la voix de Hotch.

- Bonsoir. Parla doucement Morgan.

- Morgan ? Il y à un problème ? S'interrogea l'ex-patron.

- J'aimerais vous parler, je sais que j'ai l'étoffe d'un chef, mais... Hésita-t-il.

- Assied toi. L'invita-t-il.

Morgan s'assit sur une chaise.

- J'ai beau imaginer toute les stratégie possible, il n'y en a pas une qui ne mette pas en danger la vie de nos agents, des policiers, du SWAT. Comment pourrais-je donner un ordre sachant qu'il y a autant de risque ? Fit tristement le brun.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de prendre une décision. Pourtant c'est ton rôle, même si il y à des risques pour les agents, dit toi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'aurait pas penser comme toi, aurait mis encore plus de monde en danger. Répondit l'ex-chef.

- Mais comment je pourrais les regarder en face ? Comment vous faite vous ? S'énerva Morgan.

- Moi j'ai toujours en tête que tout les policiers et tout les agents qui travaille sur une affaire avec nous connaisse les risques du métier. Il les connaissent et ils nous font confiance pour donner la meilleurs méthode d'action, même si un de leur amis meurt, ils savaient que cela pouvait arriver.

- C'est trop dur d'être chef dans ces cas là. Déjà que je n'ai pas l'habitude de diriger autant une équipe, d'être celui qui prend autant de responsabilité. Bien sur je ne dit pas, c'est génial d'avoir cette promotion, mais j'ai du mal à gérer. Je suis désolé de vous déverser mes problèmes, mais je ne voyait pas à qui d'autre en parler. Se confia Derek.

- Ce que tu as besoin Morgan, c'est d'un exutoire. Expliqua Hotchner.

- Un exutoire ?

- Même si ce n'est que temporaire. Moi j'en est eu un, Rossi en avait. Il faut que tu trouve quelque chose qui te permette de repartir le lendemain, soulager et confiant.

- Quel genre d'exutoire ? Demanda Morgan.

- Peut importe. Tu est de nature dominant, mais tu n'as jamais eu de problème à recevoir des ordres, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui en donne. Tu as peut juste besoin de te retrouver soumis de manière ponctuel.

- Soumis de manière ponctuel ? Mais je suis pas un espèce de tordu, qui à besoin de se faire attacher ou fouettez. Grogna Morgan.

- Je te parle pas forcement de ça, par exemple moi, à mes début j'allais jouer au tennis, je suis nul au tennis, il faut le savoir. J'allais toujours jouer contre les meilleurs, bien sur à chaque fois je perdais, mais après je me sentais bien, parce que quelqu'un m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin d'être un super héros, juste celui qui prend les bonnes décisions. Je suis sur que demain tu auras choisit la stratégies la plus sur et la plus efficace. Ce soir tu as juste besoin d'avoir des limites.

- Hum je vois. Mais je ne peut pas trouver un exutoire là maintenant en claquant des doigts.

- Je comprend, mais pour une prochaine fois essaye de trouver. Allez bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Morgan se leva puis partie, remerciant son chef de ses conseils. Il retourna dans sa chambre. «trouver un exutoire ! Non quelle idées » qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver ? Quelque chose qui le domine ? Mais quoi ?

On frappa à la porte, Morgan se leva pour aller ouvrir, et vit Spencer tout sourire, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

- Reid ? Il y à un problème ?

- Je peut entrez ? Demanda le jeune docteur.

- Oui Oui bien sur. Fit Derek en s'écartant du passage.

- Je suis désolé j'ai entendu la discutions entre toi et Hotch. Avoua-t-il.

- Tu écoute au porte maintenant sexy boy ? Demanda le brun en croisant les bras pas vraiment content.

- Je suppose que tu est en train de chercher un exutoire.

- Oui, tu trouve ça bizarre ?

- Non non pas du tout, au contraire, il y à pas mieux pour garder un équilibre et conserver la tête froide. Selon des études de C...

- Abrège !

- Je pense savoir quel exutoire te ferais le plus de bien.

- Je t'écoute. S'interrogea Morgan.

- L'exutoire sexuel.

- Sexuel ? Tu te rend compte de se que tu sous entend ? S'indigna Morgan.

- Je ne te parle pas de truc trash. Mais quel est le seul domaine où tu n'as probablement jamais laissé quelqu'un prendre les rennes à ta place ? Expliqua Reid.

- Je ne voit pas ce qui te fait dire ça ! S'énerva Derek.

- Oh je t'en pris Morgan, tu n'est pas difficile à profiler sur le sujet. Ricana-t-il.

- Très bien, imaginons que tu est raison, je ne voit pas qu'elle fille pourrait me contrôler totalement. Au final c'est toujours moi le dominant vu que je la pénètre. Justifia le brun.

- Justement je ne te parle pas de te faire dominer par une fille, mais par un homme. Expliqua Reid.

- Reid ! Grogna Derek. Ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas gay.

- Oh arrête, ça va tout le monde sais que tu est bi, même si tu n'as surement jamais coucher avec un autre hommes. Répliqua Spencer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en fait de mon passé ? S'énerva Derek.

- Justement Carl Buford est ton passé, ça n'as plus lieu d'être. À l'époque, tu n'avait pas choisit, mais cette fois tu peut choisir et accepter de le faire avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. Je t'assure que je ne voit pas mieux pour toi.

- Morgan réfléchit. Il n'était pas du tout content de ce que lui disais son collègue et ami, mais il savait qu'il voyait souvent juste. Et si c'était vraiment ça qu'il lui fallait ?

- Je sais ce que tu pense. Fit Spencer. Avec qui ? Souriat-il.

- Hum.

- Je suis sur que Hotchner accepterais et remplirais ce rôle à merveille. Lâcha t-il avant de filer en courant pour sortir de la pièce en ricanant.

- Quoi ? Tu déconne là ! Grogna avec force Derek en voyant son ami filer. N'importe quoi !

Morgan se prit le visage entre les mains. Voilà qu'il avait écouter un de ses ami lui suggérer d'aller se faire prendre par leur ancien supérieur. Quel idée il avait eu de l'écouter. C'était ridicule, ça ne rimait à rien. Il claqua sa porte avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. « quelle journée de merde » pensa t-il.

Malgré tout son esprit vagabonda sur ce que lui avait dit Spencer. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eu une certaine attirance pour les hommes, bien qu'il ne soit jamais tomber amoureux de l'un d'entre d'eux. Il avait toujours refusé d'y croire. Buford l'avait violé et il gardait ça dans sa tête comme un souvenir ineffaçable. Il l'avait détester pour l'avoir forcer à faire se genre de chose alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse. Mais aujourd'hui, il était adulte, il pouvait se défendre, il n'avait plus à dépendre de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Après tout, peut-être que de céder à ses pulsions homosexuel qu'il avait enfouit en lui, lui permettrait d'effacer les douloureux souvenir de son enfance.

Ça y est, il avait besoin de vérifier, il avait besoin de savoir. Ce que lui avait dit le jeune docteur l'avait totalement retourner, il avait besoin d'une réponse maintenant. Il se leva donc et retourna dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de son ex-supérieur. Ce n'était disons pas correcte d'aller demander ça à quelqu'un mais Spencer lui avait dit qu'apparemment ça ne le dérangerait pas de jouer ce rôle. Tant pis, même si le gringalet lui avait mentit et qu'il devait se prendre une réprimande de la part de Hotch en plus d'avoir honte, il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Si cela s'avérait faux, il irait étripé son collègue, mais pour l'instant il lui fallait agir.

Il frappa à la porte.

- Entre !

Hotchner parlait comme s'il savait que c'était Morgan, ce qui surpris le brun. Il entra et referma la porte. Hotch le fixait et lui avait perdu un peu de sa confiance de départ.

- Tu veux quelque chose Morgan ? Demanda Hotch.

- Oui je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Dit-il peut confiant.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais que vous soyez mon exutoire. Avoua t-il.

- Quel genre d'exutoire ? Demanda Aaron.

- Sexuel. Répondit l'Apollon.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande Morgan. Le brun commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, il se sentait trop stupide d'avoir dit ça à son ex-patron.

- Je suis désolé. Fit Morgan en s'aprétant à sortir.

- Non attend. Fit Hotch. Je suis ok. Dit-il en enlevant sa cravate après s'être lever.

Morgan se retourna, la tournure que prenait les choses était étrange, mais maintenant que ça avait commencer s'arrêter ne semblait plus possible. Il s'approcha de Hotchner.

- Stop ! Lui dit-il. Morgan s'arrêta surprit.

- Qu...

- Déshabille toi entièrement. Lui ordonna Aaron.

Morgan s'exécuta, et se retrouva nu devant son ex-patron. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit après avoir défit un peu sa chemise, et ordonna à Derek de s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Suce moi. Ordonna t-il.

Morgan était surpris, c'était vraiment étrange comme situation, mais il décida tout de même de s'exécuter. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres sur le sous vêtement de son supérieur et mordilla du bout des lèvres le sexe, pour qu'il commence à se tendre légèrement. Puis il le dégagea de sa prison de tissue et le caressa d'une main experte.

- Avec ta langue. S'impatienta le dominant de ce jeu dangereux.

Le brun lécha alors doucement le sexe qui s'éveillait, il vient taquiner le bout du gland, qui commençait à perler. Aaron attrapa l'arrière de la tête de l'Apollon de chocolat pour le forcer à le prendre en bouche. Derek se laissa faire et prit davantage confiance en ses mouvements, qui devinrent plus audacieux. Il engloutit la quasi-totalité du sexe maintenant bien excité, il jouait avec sa langue et accompagnait ses va et vient lascif et de mouvements de main et de poignet. Aaron souffla de plaisir. Derek était doué.

- Touche toi en même temps. Gronda t-il.

Derek de sa main libre, commença à caresser son sexe, qui avait déjà commencer à durcir pendant qu'il faisait la fellation. Son excitation monta vite et il sentie rapidement son sexe devenir plus glissant. Bizarrement il ne pu bientôt plus se retenir, c'était rare qu'il s'approche si prêt de la jouissance en si peu de temps.

- Stop !

L'ordre était catégorique. Derek s'arrêta directement bien qu'il n'eut qu'une envie c'était de se faire jouir.

- Tu dois me faire jouir avant toi. Précisa le dominant.

Derek le regarda avec des yeux sévère, mais finit par les baissés quand il vit ceux de Aaron, bien plus impétueux. Il recommença son travail. Sucer, lécher, titiller, aspirer, faire des mouvements de main, de bouche. Derek faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire son chef. Ce qu'il réussit. Hotch se déversa dans sa bouche en gémissant. Le brun fut surprit et se dégagea pour tousser un peu.

- Maintenant fait toi jouir. Ordonna t-il.

- O..ok. Répondit Morgan.

Il saisit son sexe des deux mains et commença à le caresser, il allait vite et effectuait des mouvements expert. Son souffle s'accéléra, son sexe s'humidifia encore plus, il était au bord. Aaron le savait bien.

- Pas encore.

- Hein ? Souffla Morgan.

- Ne jouit pas encore.

- S'il vous plaît.

- Pas encore.

- Je vous en prit. Trembla t-il. Aaron continua se petit manégé pendant deux minutes

- Jouit maintenant !

Derek éjacula dans un long râle de plaisir sous l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir, soufflant, son cœur battait la chamade.

- Allonge toi sur le lit, sur le ventre. Ordonna le dominant.

Morgan s'exécutât. Aaron chercha dans ses affaires quelque chose qui pourrait servir de lubrifiant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de blesser son agent, de le casser, ou de lui donner un mauvais souvenir. Il trouva une petite bouteille d'huile pour les mains. Il jugea que ça ferait l'affaire et s'approcha du lit. Il défit le capuchon de la bouteille et laissa déverser une bonne quantité de liquide sur les fesses de Morgan. Puis il glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de son agent qui se cambra sous l'intrusion. Il voulait protester mais Aaron l'en empêcha.

- Détend toi, tout tes muscles. Je ne veux en voir aucun tendu. Indiqua le chef.

Morgan tenta de se détendre, mais les doigts dans son intimité le perturbait largement. C'est bien rapidement qu'il furent remplacer par l'imposant sexe de Hotch. Il le pénétra rapidement, d'un mouvement assez sec. Morgan se cabra et grogna sous la douleur. La sensation qu'il avait en lui était très étrange.

Hotch bougea doucement, retirant quasiment son sexe, pour pénétrer la chair tendre de son agent avec force une nouvelle fois.

- Aah Ah. Gémit Derek.

Hotchner continua ce mouvement sec et rapide s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, jusqu'à ce que Morgan proteste.

- Arrêtez de jouer. Grogna t-il.

Hotch ricana, il fit cambrer son agent pour que son cul soit davantage relever et commença à le pilonner de va et vient violent et rapide. Derek gémissait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. La sensation était extraordinaire, il ne pensais plus à rien.

- Ouuh whaa ah. Gémit Derek.

Hotchner venait d'atteindre le point sensible de l'intimité de son agent. Il continua à titiller cet endroit. L'huile glissait sur les cuisses de Derek, qui se laissait totalement dominer, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Quant à Aaron, il adorait voir son agent soumis, sous lui. Derek était bel homme, avec un corps très bien sculpté et le voir ainsi gémissant et se mouvant sous ses coups de butoir l'excitait encore plus. Il maintenait fermement les fesses de son agents, plantant parfois ses ongles dans la chair ferme et musclé, cela l'aidait à maintenir son rythme effroyablement rapide. Derek quand à lui, s'efforçait inconsciemment d'écarter toujours plus ses cuisses pour permettre une pénétration encore plus profonde en lui. Le sexe de son chef glissait en lui avec une facilité qui le déconcertait.

- Encore Hotch, encore, plus vite. Ah, plus profond. Supplia t-il.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute, les deux hommes se sentaient proche de la jouissance. Il ne tardèrent par à jouir ensemble, Hotch éjaculant en Morgan, qui sentie un liquide chaud l'envahir. La pression retomba, c'est soufflant que Morgan s'affala davantage sur les draps.

- Je me retire, serre moi. Demanda Hotchner.

Morgan s'exécuta comme il put. Le sperme s'écoula sur ses cuisses, lui donnant une sensation poisseuse. C'est difficilement qu'il se releva.

- Prend ton temps. Indiqua Hotch.

- Écoutez, je, merci de m'avoir aidé. Remercia le beau brun.

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant pas vrai ?

- Oui. Avoua t-il un peu gêner.

- Maintenant tu connais ton exutoire. Ricana Hotch.

- Je vais vous laissez. À Demain Hotch.

Morgan s'aprétait à ouvrir la porte, mais son ex-patron le retint. Il se retourna et sentie ses lèvres se faire doucement capturer. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Leur langue experte se rencontrait en un doux bal sensuel et excitant. Aaron passa sa main dans le dos de Derek encore sensible, la sensibilité post-orgasmique. Leur bouche s'épuisait jusqu'à ce que par manque de souffle leur lèvres se séparent.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un exutoire, que la tendresse n'as pas sa place. Indiqua Aaron qui sentait Morgan fondre à chacun de ses mouvements. Quasiment près pour un nouveau round. Bonne nuit, demain je veux te voir en pleine forme, près prendre une décision.

Morgan rigola doucement, il sourit, remercia son ex-chef et sortie tranquillement de la chambre, marchant doucement tout de même.

Reid sortie de sa chambre juste un peu après Derek. Il marcha à coté de lui en lui jetant un regard en coin et un sourire malicieux, signifiant « je te l'avais bien dit ». Morgan fronça ses sourcils et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre, mal à l'aise d'être percer à jour par le moins expérimenter sexuellement de l'équipe.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormir rapidement. Il savait qu'elle stratégie il allait utiliser le lendemain, il était rassurer maintenant.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu ? Il y aura peut être une suite si l'envie m'en prend mais ne l'attendez pas pour bientôt ^^


End file.
